Everyday Ladybug
by ladynoirshipper409
Summary: An akuma named Stage Fright hits Marinette with a beam that gives her extra confidence. After using the miraculous cure, the akuma’s effects don’t wear off on Marinette. In fact, she’s sassier than ever and ready to snatch Adrien...
1. Stage Fright

**Everyday Ladybug**

Disclaimer: This is for comedic purposes only! I'm fully aware it's not completely accurate.

"You're our everyday ladybug. Have a good evening, super Marinette!" Adrien said, smiling at Marinette.

She gazed in awe as Adrien walked away. But this time, Marinette was ready for a change.

"Adrien!" Marinette called, getting up and running after him. Adrien turned round to find Marinette, who rammed right into him.

"Uh...I, uh..." Marinette started, and then, with a sudden burst of confidence- kissed his cheek. A blush quickly spread over her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Adrien smiled, "You're welcome."

He walked away. Everyone at the picnic cheered for Marinette. In that moment, she felt like she could do anything! She felt as if she had gained all the confidence in the world!

...until she realized that she had been standing in some pie from the picnic the whole time...

**One hour later...**

Marinette plopped down on her bed. When would she finally be able to talk to her crush in coherent sentences????

Suddenly, an explosion sounded.

"An akuma!" Tikki shouted.

"I wanted to relax, but I guess that'll have to wait!" Marinette got up from her bed, "Tikki, spots on! Hah!"

After transforming into Ladybug, she hopped out her window and swung from her yo-yo throughout Paris, locating the akuma.

An huge blast came from the east. She followed the sound and smoke.

"I am stage fright!!!! From now on, you will all be able to shine like stars!!! Muahahahahahaha!" Stage fright cackled. Her weave was snatched, looking like it came out of a magazine. She wore a James Charles booty poppin' cochella outfit, and ballenciaga boots. She was lookin fine!!!

Ladybug swung into action, but stage fright was a queen, sending large fire balls torwards the heronine.

Chat Noir swung into the area, picking ladybug up before a fireball could hit her. It made a huge hole in the building behind which she just stood.

"Hello milady! Might I say you are looking pawsitively purrfect today!" Cat Noir teased, enjoying holding Ladybug.

"Stop it! I already told you that I like another boy!!" Ladybug growled, jumping out of Chat Noir's grip and swinging from building to building on her yo-yo. She stopped on one, Chat Noir plopping down behind her.

"It looks like we'll need a little boost right now! Lucky charm!!!" Ladybug called. A lip balm came down from the sky. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Oooooh! I think that's for me!" Chat Noir smirked, giving Ladybug his best smoulder.

"Shut up!" She hollared, throwing the lip balm at him. It hit him right in the stomach.

"Me-owch!"

"That's been a waste of a useful lucky charm."

"You hurt me!!!" Chat Noir pouted, "But I still love you bugaboo! Always playing so hard to get!"

Another huge explosion happened to Ladybug's left.

"I'm down to two dots! Let's try and get her!!!!"

Ladybug bolted, going after stage fright. Chat Noir (of course) followed suit.

Stage fright hurled fireball after fire ball at the duo, but thankfully they dodged them, crouching behind cars and large vehicles. Stage fright had the power to make people a lot more confident, sending pink lights shooting from her hands.

"I'm about to change back!!!" Ladybug shouted. She ducked into a nearby alley after dodging her 35th fireball, changing back into her normal self.

"Eat up, Tikki!"

"Where are you Ladybuggggggg?! I saw you go in the alley!!!" Stage fright's footsteps stomped closer and closer.

"Eat faster Tikki!"

"This is the fastest I can eat!" Tikki whined.

As stage fright was about to approach, Marinette bolted from the alleyway onto the street on the other side, panicking. Stage fright flew through the alley she was just in. Spotting Marinette, she cackled.

"Another weakling!!!" Stage fright hit Marinette with her pink lights. Marinette bolted. She knew she was changed, but she still had a job to do.

Marinette ducked into another alley.

"Let's finish off this akuma, little pest! All you do is run your mouth all day and lay on yo butt! Shove that cookie down your throat NOW!!!"

Marinette physically shoved the remaining half cookie Tikki was chewing down the kwami's throat.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir finished up the battle. The akuma was hidden in Stage Fright's weave, which was sadly destroyed with Chat Noir's cataclysm. Ladybug acted completely normal, purifying the akuma, curing the city, fisting bumping, and saying her good nights to Chat Noir.

The effects of the akuma didn't show...until the next morning.


	2. The Result

"Ughhhhhhh!!!!!!" She groaned, tossing and turning. Marinette hugged a pillow to her chest, "What do I do Tikki? I can't even hold my ground talking to Adrien! I always end up tripping, falling, or standing on pastries!!!"

"Just be yourself! You don't have to pretend to be someone else to get them to like you!" Tikki advised, nudging her miraculous holder, "Besides, if he doesn't accept you for you, then he's not the one!!!"

"You don't understand Tikki!!!! You're giving me this crap advice when I'm literally in a crisis. It's not that I'm not being myself around him, it's that I get so nervous in his presence."

"Well, maybe try talking to yourself in the mirror, practicing what you'll say to Adrien!!!"

Marinette beat Tikki, holding her up by the antenna and whoopin her butt.

"Honestly, can you be useful for a change? I ain't gon talk to myself in the mirror! What do you think I am, two?"

Tikki could only state on in complete shock.

"What are you lookin at? Go fetch me a croissant! I have to go to prison, aka school." Marinette said, "You're lucky I'm even talking to you, peasant!!! Go make yourself useful for once!"

Tikki went to get the croissant, and by the time she came back upstairs Marinette had changed into long denim shorts and a hot pink tank top. Marinette took out her scissors and cut the tank top into a crop top and the long shorts into booty shorts.

"Marinette, don't you think that's a little too inappropriate for school?"

"Don't you think it's inappropriate that I carry around an overweight bug in my bag that gets fat on cookies?"

Marinette let down her hair, letting it fall around her face in loose waves. She applied eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss she stole from her mom. She didn't intend to give them back.

"Alright, it's time to go. Get in the bag, chubs."


	3. Entrance

"Stage Fright's weave was Poppin' yesterday! I posted so many pics of it on the ladyblog." Alya remarked as her and Nino slid into their seats.

"I know right?" Nino said, grinning, "She was so dang hot."

Alya frowned, then smirked. She slowly slid her fingers up Nino's neck, tracing his Adam's apple with her fingers. He gulped and she smiled. Alya swung her legs around so she was sitting in his lap.

"Oh, really?" She drawled, trailing her finger down his chest.

As her finger went

Down

Down

Down

Nino

Gulped

Gulped

Gulped

Trying to restrain himself.

"Come on babe.." he chuckled nervously.

Their fun was cut off as the classroom door slammed open. Alya immediately jumped off Nino expecting to see Miss Bustier. To everyone's surprise, it was Marinette who confidently strutted in, swinging her hips as she walked. Mari walked to the back where she sat with Adrien, leaning over the front of the desk where he sat.

"Hey big boy." Mari twirled her hair and adjusted herself so Adrien got a great view down her v neck tank, "I was hoping you would help me later studying for bio?"

Adrien's breath caught and he felt a little something as he saw Mari's new look, "su-su-sure!" He stuttered.

Mari dragged her hand along the back of the oak chair they both sat at as she plopped down in her seat. Adrien got a whiff of the amazing perfume she had put on that morning as she flipped her hair.

Miss Bustier walked into the classroom, oblivious to what had just went down. Chloe gave Marinette an angry look as she turned around and hmphed. Sabrina pet Chloes shoulder in sympathy.

Adrien tried to focus on the lesson, but felt a hand near him. He looked down and saw Mari's left hand grazing the edge of his thigh. He swallowed once more and turned back to his work.

That girl would be the end of him.


	4. Project

"All right class," Miss Bustier chimed, "We're going to start a project that starts tomorrow. For today, each one of you should pick out a partner."

Everyone in the class immediately started walking around, choosing their partners. Alya partnered with Nino, Mylene with Ivan, Rose with Juleka, etc. In the back of the classroom, Marinette turned to Adrien.

Adrien cheeks collected a light pink dusting as Marinette gave him a "aren't you gonna ask me" look.

"Wa-wanna be my partner?" He stuttered, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Of course." Mari purred.

"Adri-kins!" Chloe screeched, "Let's be partners!" Chloé gave Adrien a big hug in which he wriggled out of.

"Sorry Chloe," he said sheepishly, "But I'm already partners with Marinette."

Chloe gave Marinette a fierce glare and recieved a dug smile in return.

"Oh! I understand now. I bet she asked you and you said yes out of pity! Hah!" Chloe laughed.

Marinette smiled once more and ran a hand up Adrien's thigh, "Actually Chloe, Adrien asked me."

Chloe's face turned bright red as the whole class exploded into laughter. To her, the whole room faded away, all she could see was Marinette and her smug little smile.

As the bell rang, Chloe immediately got up and ran from the classroom. She didn't bother picking up her things, as she knew Sabrina would get them. Tears streamed down her cheeks as each bit of laughter, each gift she got Adrien, each daydream she had of him slid out of her eyes and vanished. Her love of him made her heart ache, her fists clench. That stupid Marinette, that awful Marinette. She had ruined everything!!!

There was no one chasing her to ask her to come back. No one who cared for how she was feeling. Well, maybe Sabrina. But Chloe didn't even want to have to make her comfort her then. She knew that her wrath would make her sad, and she couldn't do that to the poor girl.

Chloe finally slowed down her running, slowing to a jog, a walk, a halt. She crouched down on the ground and buried her face in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked, laced with concern. Chloe looked up, startled, to see Luka standing there with his hand extended towards her.


End file.
